Theo-783
"A Spartan! Thank god you're here!" - Devin Weeks during the First Battle of Elysia Chief Petty Officer Theo-783 is a SPARTAN-II Supersoldier who has served in both the United Nation Space Command and the Galactic Alliance, and saw combat during the Human-Covenant War and the Forefather War. Biography Childhood Theo was born on February 2nd 2531 on the Outer Colonies world of Elysia. Not much is known of his childhood as with all Spartan IIs. Abducted in 2537 at the age of six for Class II of the Spartan II Program. Class II During his time in Class II, Theo-783 provided promising results in numerous tests, surviving the augmentation procedure and showing slightly above-standard results for the program. Theo would enter service at the age of fifteen in 2546, and first saw combat in the Battle of Sargasso. Human-Covenant War Sargasso During the Battle of Sargasso, Theo-783 served alongside numerous ODST and Marine teams, including Fireteam India, in defense of Sargasso. He performed well in the battle and gained significant experience in urban warfare. [[First Battle of Elysia|'First Battle of Elysia']] In 2548, Elysia came under attack from the Covenant Fleet of Divine Purity under Vetan 'Hanamee, with Theo-783 yet again serving alongside Fireteam India and other ground forces in defense of Elysia's urban centers. Ultimately, Elysia was a victory for the UNSC, but at a terrible cost for the major cities of the planet. Battle of Far Harbour Theo-783 lead an attack on Far Harbour alongside Johnny Maritz. During the battle, Johnny Maritz and his forces began to execute civilians, even those who had surrendered, which would lead to Theo-783 gaining minor Post Traumatic Stress Disorder later in life. Battle of Earth When the Covenant invaded Earth, Theo-783 was recalled to assist in the battle alongside several other surviving SPARTAN-II supersoldiers from Class II. Theo-783, alongside Rose-788, mostly fought in the battles of Sydney and Brisbane. Post-war Period During the Post-war Period, Theo-783 continued to see action in UNSC Service. He served as the first playable major character in Halo: Dark of Night. Forefather War Fall of Antis "If Antis falls, we're taking those bastards with us." - Theo-783 proposing the usage of DEITY bombs. Theo-783 was on-world when the S'southi fleet began their attack on the Krythenan capital of Antis. Assisting in the defense of the Krythenan Council Assembly alongside Krythenan and Alliance forces, he would participate in the most bloody engagement of the land battle. Alliance forces began to rapidly evacuate towards the end of the battle, with Theo-783 remaining on-world to escort remaining council members to the evacuation zone. While holding the line alongside Krythenan forces and waiting for an evacuation, the highest ranking Krythenan officer in the area recommended planting explosives to destroy the evacuation zone after their withdrawal. However, Theo-783 countered with a more destructive idea, proposing they use DEITY bombs to purge the S'southi on the planet. The officer agreed, and they began to set DEITY bombs up. This plan proved effective, as after Theo-783 and many of the remaining officials had left the planet the DEITY bombs detonated, wiping out a vast majority of the S'southi on the planet and even destroying a Rus'evi Executioner Dreadnought. Category:Spartan-IIs Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:UNSC Category:Humans Category:Spartan Category:Bruh09